Japan
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: March 11, 2011... A terrible 8.9 earthquake just hit Japan followed by a Tsunami. Many must have died. He can't be dead...   Based on Japanese earthquake and tsunami of 3/11/11. NejiTen... Neji and Tenten. Onceshot. AU


**I know many of you have heard of the tragedy that happened in Japan. Today, March 11, 2011, I woke up with my mom telling me Japan has been hit by a 8.9 magnitude earthquake followed by a 24 feet (not sure) tsunami. Many affected, as I went to school at first period science, my teacher told us about the possible Tsunami here in California, but not to worry because if it does come... the outcome will be very small and if was big it wouldn't reach my city.**

**This is a small offering to everyone currently in Japan and who had lost loved ones from the earthquake or Tsunami. My message is just to tell them that never loose hope that no miracle would come in the future. I'm positive, a miracle would soon happen to Japan in the future... but for now, all we can do to help is pray, donate, and wait.**

**TY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Little by little, I felt my whole body shaking, I looked around… the trees by the beach are swaying not so gently, the soft sand one by one jumped, people coming out of stores and houses, and more that I can see. I heard screams of panic, at the same time I felt my boyfriend's arms around my waist as I snuggled to his chest.

"Neji… I'm scared" I whispered gently. I was nearly crying, I heard police the police with their megaphones screaming onto it "8.9 earthquake, evacuate safely!" They kept on repeating it until the whole beach can hear it to evacuate onto a safe place.

I heard soft sobs, it was a little kid crying as he felt the large shake of the mighty earthquake. I quickly let go of Neji's grip and ran towards the little boy who is alone. I went on my knees and hugged him tight "Shh, don't worry, I'll be here for you" I whispered into his ear as he continued to cry.

I saw families hugging and clinging onto each other, some praying, some just saying their goodbyes having no hope they're going to live. On the other hand, I saw people running for themselves, alone, running for themselves instead of staying with the family.

"Tenten… we have to move from this place" Neji grabbed the little boy and pulled him up to his chest, I stood up wrapping my arms around his arm as we ran to a safe place where we know object won't seem to hit us.

In a few more seconds that we continued to run to a safe place, the earthquake seemed to have softened down and stopped, I could predict it lasted around a minute and a half or two whole minutes.

Neji and I stopped running, panting, I looked at the child as it cried, I looked at Neji and went on my tippy toes and kissed him. "We're alive" I whispered to him as I continued to catch my breath.

"So what's your name?" I asked the little boy who is wiping away his tears from the traumatic experience he just had.

"Satoshi" He whimpered softly still sobbing

"Neji… we have to return him to his parents" I pulled him up to the parking lot by the hill above. I could see the view of the beach from here. I wanted to thank God now for not risking my life. It was just

"Tenten... I'll go back down to find his relatives or parents" He said going downwards as he kissed me one more time.

"Be safe, I'll go find the police" I ran to find a police or a police car. I heard the police sirens coming nearer to my ears.

Just a few minutes, I finally approached the police car. I heard people started to scream "Tsunami!" I looked over to the ocean as it is true. There was a tsunami coming for us. I quickly thought of Neji as he's down there somewhere.

I ran but the police stopped me

"Sorry, there's a Tsunami there and we can't afford to lose people now. Get inside the car" He pushed me inside the car along with a few people "You will all be safe there" He said as he closed it for us

"My boyfriend is out there… I need to approach him!" I said as I opened the door but they stopped me. They pushed the door back onto us. If I were to calculate that wave, it would hit us but not a lot like the one down there.

It was around 25 feet possibly, I was above sea level at the time now… I need to find Neji!

I kept on pushing the door but they still stopped me, the water finally hit the shore, I saw smallpeaople running for their lives as the water caught up to them, they were no match. Neji. The water splashed onto the car and the police men outside. It wasn't very strong but strong down below.

When the water started to retreat, I pushed out the door and ran to find Neji. I know he's alive, I know he is. I can feel it.

"Neji!" I yelled trying to everywhere I can run.

"Stop, we need you to keep on the higher hill to keep you safe" The police man stopped me

"My boyfriend and an unknown child is somewhere down there… I need to find them" I said panting, I wanted to be as fast as I can make sure not to be late on anything anymore.

"Come with us, we'll get your name and your boyfriend's name. The rescuers are coming in a few seconds. We'll tell you what the results are… there is a possible 30% they are alive" He said calming me down as I stopped myself from ignoring him.

"Please… find him" I sobbed

"We'll do everything we can" He sent me back to the car. I couldn't help but pray, God did save my life but what about the man I love's life?

I filled out a few papers so the police can contact me if there is a possibility he is alive. I filled out for Neji also for information.

^^^ The next day

I cleaned up my apartment as I picked up the broken glasses and fallen object. I picked up a picture frame of a montage of Neji and I. There was one picture of us kissing, on our first date, we went ice skating, went to go to another country and lots of fun we did.

Ever since yesterday, I never lost hope. I know Neji's alive and I can feel it.

The phone rang

"Zhang Tenten speaking" I said through the phone.

"Miss Zhang, Hyuga Neji is alive and is safe with us right now…"

* * *

**Just a faint rumor... said to be Satoshi Tajiri, the creator of pokemon, is rumored to be dead from the Tsunami... (March 11, 2011) Twitter people said that nintendo confirmed he is not dead... but I don't know. **

**TY T.T**

**-DP **


End file.
